Vehicles may provide warnings of a variety of conditions, such as activating a light when another vehicle detected in a blind spot. Vehicles may also generate alerts, such as when a vehicle horn is activated. However, such warnings and alerts provided by conventional vehicles are not typically altered or adjusted depending on the environment of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative vehicles outputting context dependent warnings and alerts.